Unexpected But Welcomed
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: What would you do if you and your lover was caught up in situation, Would you listen to everyone and give up something you love so dearly or would you keep that one thing and take all of the criticism that come with it...Well would you?


Sakura was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for her boyfriend

"Sakura do you want to tell us whats going on"her father asked glancing at Sayomi then back at sakura

"I'll tell you as soon as he gets here"sakura said as she stopped in front of the end table.

Souta let out a small sigh

"We might be here for a while"Sayomi said to her husband.

Then there was a knock at the door

"He's here"sakura squealed running towards the door.

Sakura walked back into the living room with itachi following behind her. Itachi walked up to Souta and shook his hand while stood up and he gave her a hug. When itachi sat down by sakura,Sayomi was still standing up,this time with her arms crossed over her chest"

Now what is it"Sayomi asked.

Sakura looked at itachi and then back at them

"Mom..Dad...I'm pregnant"Sakura said clearly.

Both Souta and Sayomi's eyes got wide

"Your what"Souta almost yelled.

Sakura looked down at her hands and then she looked back up to them.

Sayomi stared at her child then all of a sudden she closed her eyes and she suddenly fell out but before she could even touch anything she was in the arms of her husband.

Sakura eyes got big

"Mom"she said jumping up from her seat

"D-D-Dad"sakura mumbled out.

He looked up at her then back at his wife

"Don't worry sakura she just fainted"her father said trying to smile.

Sakura looked at her parents and then she looked at itachi who was paying attention to her parents and then he looked at sakura,who was looking like she was going to cry.

Itachi got up and wrapped his arms around sakura in an warm embrace

~Later~

The doctor walked out of Souta and Sayomi's room with Souta right behind him

"She'll be fine she just need some rest"the doctor said before walking out the house

"Thank you again"Souta said before closing the door.

When he walked back upstairs he saw sakura sitting on her bed staring at itachi,who was standing on the wall,he walked into their bedroom,leaving the young couple alone..

"What took you so long to get here"sakura asked

"More people came in and It was just me and Sasori left so I had to stay over time"itachi said leaning off of the wall

"Oh I was kinda worried why you didn't call me"she said pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear

"Yeah my phone kinda went dead yesterday"he said scratching the back of his head

"Why"she asked

"I think I left it on last night"he said making his way over to the bed.

Itachi sat down next to her and glanced at her.

"So where is it at"she asked.

Itachi reached into his pocket and fished out his cell phone and handed it to sakura

"I'll give it back when you come to school tomorrow"sakura said smiling.

Itachi smiled back at her then he gave a short kiss on her lips and then moved back

"See ya tomorrow sakura"itachi said smiling and before disappearing.

Sakura looked up at her clock and it read 11:40 pm.

Sakura got off the bed,walked over to her dresser and picked out her pj's,got dressed and then she hopped into the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day at school

The hallway of Konoha High was filled with a lot of students some where chatting,some were kissing, & some were getting into fights.

Sakura walked into the school only to be spotted by her best friend..Ino.

Ino was a blonde haired girl who has always been sakura's friend ever since they were little kids.

Ino came up to sakura and poked her forehead"I see its getting bigger"ino said smiling.

Sakura immediately looked down

"Maybe she found out maybe she told everyone"sakura thought to herself

"Hey forehead"ino said waving her hand infront of sakura's face.

Sakura looked up at ino"Sakura you really need to do something about that forehead"Ino teased.

Sakura sighed"Thank god..I thought she found out"sakura thought

"Thank you ino that's just what I wanted to hear early in the morning"Sakura said walking down the hall with ino

"So have you heard"ino asked sakura when they made it to her locker

"Heard what" sakura asked. Ino moved closer to sakura's ear

"That tenten is pregnant"ino whispered

"What"sakura whispered back.

Ino nodded her head

"Nobody but tenten knows who the father is"Ino said leaning on the other lockers

"Tenten's pregnant..I can't believe that"Sakura thought to herself

"Hey sakura I'll be back that slut karin is messing with mimi"Ino said leaning off of the lockers

"Ok..See ya in class then"sakura said smiling

"HEY SLUT LEAVE HER ALONE"Ino yelled while walking towards karin.

Sakura looked around the hallway searching for itachi when she saw tenten almost in tears

"HEY YOU B%$#*# LEAVE HER ALONE"Sakura yelled walking towards tenten.

The kids that were around tenten looked at sakura and then they saw someone appear behind sakura and then they took off. Sakura looked behind her and saw her big brother.

Sakura's brother was like the most feared person in the school and in second place was her boyfriend.

Sakura's brother rarely showed his self in school,there could be many reasons why he would come to school but sakura didn't ask,she would just wait until they got home.

Sakura made it up to tenten and saw that she was wiping the tears away

"Hey tenten whats wrong"sakura asked leaning on the lockers

"Aren't you scared that they'll start talking about you being seen with someone who's pregnant"tenten asked

"No I really could care less what they saw about me"sakura said smiling

"Oh...Well thank you for helping me out..even though I don't deserve that"tenten said closing her locker

"Don't say that"sakura said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder"it'll be okay"sakura said smiling

"I know what your going through and I know I'll go through it to"sakura thought to herself

"So are you ready to go to class"Sakura asked

"Yeah"tenten said smiling,

So sakura and tenten walked towards their first hour class.

In The Classroom

Sakura walked into the classroom and tenten came in behind her.

Sakura noticed that when they were on their way to their classroom,it was loud but when they walked in it all got quiet except for ino,hinata,temari,naruto,shikamaru and kiba who were arguing over stupid stuff.

"YOU GOT A STARING PROBLEM"Sakura snapped at her classmates,they all turned their heads and started back talking in a very hushed manor.

Sakura sat down and tenten sat down in the desk next to sakura.

"Hey Sakura,Tenten"Ino said smiling and walking over to them.

"Hey ino"tenten said smiling

"So tenten how far along are you"ino asked,tenten was about to answer when the teacher came into the room

"Alright class since I didn't get any sleep last night so you guys can talk quietly"he said plopping down in his chair and placing his head on his desk

"Dang Karin your loud ass mouth kept sensi up last night"temari said smiling.

Karin gave temari a scorn look

"Very funny you tomboy"karin said smiling

"I'd rather be a tomboy than a slut"temari said smiling.

"Bitch"Karin muttered

"Whore"temari said back.

Ino turned to see sakura with her head on her desk

"Sakura are you alright"naruto asked.

Sakura didn't respond

"S-S-S-Sakura"Hinata asked.

She still didn't respond back. Ino looked at sakura's face and she was breathing softly

"Don't worry guys she's just sleep"ino said looking back at the group

After School

Sakura glanced over at itachi and then back at tenten

"So sakura do you want to go to Coffee Shop with me"tenten asked

"Su-,Sakura looks at itachi

"Go I gotta work over again"itachi said as he let out a sigh,she looked back at tenten

"Sure"she said smiling.

"I'll meet you there at 3:00"tenten said smiling

"Alright 3 it is"sakura said with the smile still on her face

"Alright see you then"tenten said before turning in a different direction.

Sakura was still walking with itachi when she turned around and saw tenten walking next to neji

"Are they dating"sakura asked herself"Maybe...Maybe not"

"Hey sakura"itachi said

"Yeah. What is it"she asked looking up at him"

Why do you look like you just woke up"itachi asked

"I went to sleep my first hour class and then again in my 7th hour class"she said before yawing

"Didn't you go to sleep last night"itachi asked.

She nodded

"At what time"he asked,

She shrugged her shoulders

"You forget things to easily"he said smiling then he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead

"My little cherry blossom"he whispered

To Tenten and Neji

Tenten and Neji where walking down the street when tenten decided to talk

"So why weren't you at school"she asked

"I had to stay home and get yelled at over and over again"neji said looking up at the sky

"My fault"she whispered.

Neji looked at her and shook his head

"No No its not your fault and its not that"neji said still looking at her

"Then what is it"she asked

"Family Issues"he said looking back at her

"I haven't even told them about you being...you know"neji said

"Oh,so when do you think we should tell them"she asked.

Both neji and tenten stopped

"How about tomorrow after school"neji suggested

"Great"she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"I promise I'll be there no matter what"neji said smiling,

Then he kissed her on her lips softly and then moved back.

"Coffee Shop"tenten said to herself"Whats going to happen"she asked herself

**Review Please..Five Reviews and I'll post the next one**


End file.
